


Wind Shears

by sphekso



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Comforting Viktor, M/M, Plane Travel, nervous yuuri, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphekso/pseuds/sphekso
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor are flying to Saint Petersburg, but no matter how many times he flies Yuuri is terrified of takeoffs. His fiancé does his best to soothe his nerves.





	

“Please put your trays and seatbacks into their full and upright positions, and turn off all electronic devices.”

Yuuri grimaced at the word _takeoff_. He tugged off his headphones and switched off his iPod.

“Thank you, and enjoy the flight.”

With her speech completed, Yuuri watched the flight attendant strap herself into her jump seat. She looked perfectly calm, but his whole body was in a knot. No matter how many flights he took he couldn’t shake his anxiety about takeoff. He wasn’t quite sure why anymore, but it had something to do with _wind shears_. He’d read something about them as a child. He’d forgotten the details, but he still thought the term _wind shears_ sounded pretty menacing.

“Yuuri, relax.”

He turned to his right to see Viktor smiling at him from the next seat over. “I can’t relax until we’re all the way up,” Yuuri said.

“Relax,” Viktor said again. “I’ve told you so many times. Planes are much safer than cars, and you aren’t afraid of riding in cars, are you?”

“No,” Yuuri said. “And I _do_ know that, but I can’t help it.”

“Close your eyes,” Viktor said.

Yuuri shut his eyes without hesitation. He didn’t particularly want to see the ground float away, anyway. “Okay,” he said in a shaky voice. “What now?”

“I’m going to take your hand,” Viktor said. He reached out and grazed his fingertips over Yuuri’s ring before prying his hand away from its death grip on the armrest.

“What now?” Yuuri asked.

“ _What now, what now_. You’re like a broken record, Yuuri. Listen to me. When the plane speeds up, I want you to squeeze my hand as hard as you can, and I want you to keep squeezing it until you feel safe. Eyes shut, squeeze my hand. Okay?”

Yuuri swallowed hard and nodded.

The plane began to accelerate, and Yuuri’s grip on Viktor’s hand tightened until he thought it might break bones, but Viktor didn’t pull away. Viktor would never pull away.

“It’ll be over soon,” Viktor said. “And when—“

Just as the wheels left the ground and they were pushed back into their seats, Yuuri’s head snapped to the side and glued itself against Viktor’s shoulder, silencing him.

Viktor’s smile grew. “Yuuri…” he said, trailing off. He nuzzled his cheek into his fiancé’s hair.

“Viktor?” Yuuri returned through gritted teeth. The pressure from the steep ascent was starting to level out now.

“I was just thinking,” Viktor said. “Of course I would take your fear away if I could, but I have to admit I don’t mind you clinging to me every time we fly. It’s kind of cute.”

The plane had reached cruising altitude. Yuuri gave a nervous chuckle and drew himself back into his own seat, opening his eyes to look at his coach again. “You really think it’s cute?” he asked, adjusting his glasses with his free hand.

“Yes,” Viktor said, beaming. “You’re a little nervous katsudon.”

Yuuri’s cheeks flushed. “That’s not funny,” he protested, but he was grinning too. It was hard not to grin when he was looking at Viktor.

“It _is_ funny. And see? We’re flying and nothing went wrong.” Viktor looked down at their linked hands. “You can let go now, my nervous katsudon.”

Yuuri thought for a moment before saying, “What if I don’t want to?”

“Katsuki Yuuri, I could leave my hand in yours for the rest of time. But don’t keep it that long, okay?. Give it back when we land.”

“Alright,” Yuuri said. “And… thank you. You helped me stay calm.”

“As I always have and always will.”

“Always?”

Viktor raised their hands to his lips and kissed them lightly. “As long as you’ll have me.”

Yuuri took their hands back and brushed them with his own lips. “Then I think _always_ is the right word.”

They locked eyes for a while—not speaking a word, but still sharing so much—before turning away, their hands still clasped tight.

Ten hours later, rolling into Saint Petersburg, Yuuri finally, finally let go, and the love of his life gave him a proper kiss. He’d forgotten all about the wind shears.


End file.
